Unexpected Gift
by 45150261
Summary: Alice sees that Edward is getting Bella a special wedding gift!
1. Phone Call

March 21st

March 21st, 12:00 a.m. 

"I think my thirst will be sated for a while, what about you?" My love said emerging from the dark trees. He walked up to me, and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Never better" I said happily.

I leaned my head against his chest. We stood in the crepuscular woods, basking in each other's presence. But too soon Jasper pulled away from me. I looked questioningly at his round face.

"We should head back now." Was all he said before he ran into the pitch-black forest, heading in the direction of our house.

I followed him, what other choice did I have? What is he up to, I thought. I closed my eyes, and imagined the future.

I smiled; I saw a hot tub in the back yard of the Cullen house, 2 dozen white and red roses and quite a few candles. I smiled; he really out-did himself this time.

I opened my eyes; I was almost back at the house. I slowed down to a human paced sprint. I closed my eyes again, hoping to unravel more of this night, before I reached home.

"SPLASH!" I guess I should have gone a little slower. I opened my eyes. I was in the hot tub I had seen in my mind, and sitting in Jasper's lap.

"How nice of you to join me" He said with a small smile curling on his lips. I looked into the topaz eyes of his, so deep and beautiful. Soon, much to my dismay, my few of beautiful Jasper was gone, and instead I saw Bella and Edward sitting in Bella's room. I sighed; I can't block this one out, so I waited.

"RING!" the phone interrupted Bella and Edward's argument on why Bella shouldn't be changed. _I _have heard this argument I can repeat out both sides in my head, so I wondered what Bella and Edward could do in their minds with it. I waited. Bella seemed to ignore the phone I bought her in case of emergencies, and turned her attention back to Edward. But before Bella could open her mouth to rebut what Edward had said, Charlie called up:

"Can you get that Bells? It's the last few minutes of a really good game."

Bella reluctantly turned away from Edward and picked up the phone, it was her mother. "Guess what Bella!" Renee sounded so happy, I wondered what the news was, I can't see what's going to happen in a vision. Edward tried, and failed, to suppress a quiet chuckle at Renee's child-like tone. Bella glared at him, apparently only she could tease Renee

"What?" Bella asked impatiently, I could tell she wanted to get back to Edward, but she didn't say anything.

"You'll never believe this, its so amazing, I just can't wait to tell you!" Bella was growing impatient at her mother's child-like game, Edward just sat in the rocking chair, gently laughing in the corner.

"What is it!?" Bella half screamed half snapped at more old Renee.

"Well, you are going to be an older sister! I'm 3 months pregnant!" Wow, Renee's pregnant, lucky Bella.

"You're what!!" Bella's voice grew high.

"I know! We don't know if it's going to be a girl or a boy, but I'm due early August!"

Bella frowned, why is she frowning? Shouldn't she be happy? She looked disgusted. It looked quite funny, I laughed.

Then Bella's little bedroom was gone, and Jasper was staring at me. We were back in side, the hot tub gone, and the candles, and the roses. Hmph, that's no fair.

Jasper chuckled; he could tell I was frustrated.

"What did you see?" He asked calmly. What did I see? Why did I see Bella and Edward? He's always over, so it's not like it was special.

"Just Bella and Edward in Bella's room." I said quietly, I was engrossed in my thoughts. One question kept repeating itself in my mind: Why that?

"Doing.. . . " He prompted.

"Just, talking." He thought about that for 2 seconds, but then I was in his arms, and we were headed back outside.

"Who cares about them right now?" His voice was low; his lips were in a tight smile, and his eyes glistening.

"Not me" I said, and then I kissed him.

April 13th, 7:30 a.m.

'What to wear, what to wear.' I thought to myself. I started at my closet: I love my closet. It makes me feel at home, and calm. I walked through the big, white double doors to the rows upon rows of clothes, shoes, jewelry and bags. It was fairly warm, for Forks anyway, outside, so maybe a skirt.

I walked over to my skirts. I picked out a black mini; it flared out a bit at the thigh. It looked good with my pale skin. I walked over to my tops. I picked out a pick tank top, and a black cardigan to go over it. I put my outfit on in a flash, then bounced over to my full length 360 mirror. I spun in circles, loving the feeling, loving the way I looked, until again my vision clouded over.

This time I saw Rose, Esme and myself getting Bella ready for her wedding.

"Oh my god! Bella, your hair is a mess! Rose, where is the hairdresser?" I heard myself ask, Bella's hair looks normal, like it does every day, and it can't look like that, its her wedding day

"I thought you wanted to do her hair," Rosalie replied calmly to me, then sensing the bemused look on my face added "god, she wasn't even as good as you Alice."

I saw my face instantly light up, but then I saw venom building up in my mouth.

I gasped; do I really look like that when I'm really angry? Note to self, practice angry face in mirror. I looked at Rose, and then at Bella, Bella looked horrified. I noticed Bella eyeing my balled up fists, and take a step back. _I _scare Bella?

"Alice" She said staring into my darkening eyes "Rosalie is right, you'd do a way better job than some _human._" I smiled.

"You're right, so we better get to work," Bella looked happy, and Rose threw her a 'thank-you' look. "Rose you start on her make-up" I ordered.

"Hello ladies! I brought the dress!" Esme squealed. She looked so excited and happy, I would have thought it was her wedding day, if Bella wasn't the one strapped to a chair.

"Good, now Bella go change, and we should too, then we'll work on our hair and make-up" With that, the 'in the vision' Alice shoved the dress into Bella's hands, and disappeared.

"Remember, don't let anyone in, especially Edward, he can't see you till the actual moment" Esme squealed and then ran after Alice and Rosalie.

Bella was halfway dressed when a knock came on the door. "Bella?"

Bella's face lit up at the sound of his voice, then darkened, probably remembering Esme's words.

"Um, a little busy Edward. And you know the rules you can't see me until _the moment" _Bella said, trying to imitate Esme's voice.

I could hear the smile in his voice, Bella could too. "Of course, I'm so sorry to bother you Bella, I love you"

"I love you too" I could hear his footsteps walking away from the door, then I heard my voice.

"BELLA, you better not have let him in!" The door opened with a bang, but I skipped merrily in. "Good." She said, happy that the room, much to my dismay was still Edward-less, then her expression changed from happy to confused. "Why aren't you dressed?"

She looked down, Bella had the skirt on, but the top half was falling down. A blush swept across her face, and she quickly reached down to pull it up, but Alice had already done it.

"Thanks" Bella mumbled.

"Rose! I'm going to need all you're make-up in here ASAP!" I yelled out the door. A pink and yellow streak of Rosalie's bridesmaids dress and her hair raced in the room: which I noticed was already done to perfection, but when wasn't it with Rosalie?

"I'm here Alice, you're going to make me go deaf one day."

Then there was a brush going threw Bella's hair, swiftly, but gently, and two brushes sweeping something over her face. She closed my eyes, and waited. 5 minutes later, I saw myself and Rose take a step back. She turned to look at herself in the mirror, but I placed one cold stiff arm in front of her.

"Ow" Bella said.

"You can't look in the mirror yet Bella! You'll ruin it for yourself." Then to make sure she didn't try to peek, I turned the chair away from the mirror.

Bella tried to growl at me, although it sounded more like a cat purring. I heard myself giggle, and Rosalie burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh girls, it's her wedding day." She tried to turn and look at her savior, and soon-to-be mother in law, but again a stiff arm met her chest. This was a stronger blow, and Bella had the wind knocked out of her, her eyes closed, and she fainted into the chair.

"Her eyes are opening, go tell Edward she's okay Jasper. Go!" Bella opened her eyes. "Oh my god Bella I'm so sorry! For a moment I thought I might have killed you! I forgot how breakable you are. Edward always says, but I forgot, I was so worried. I called the boys, but Edward and Carlisle are, well, busy" I said with a small pause, but soon continued. "Jasper and Emmett came to, um, make sure you're okay, and to report back to Edward, who wasn't very happy with me. I'm so sorry. . "

"Bella. I. Can't. Believe you. Passed out. On your. Wedding Day. Edward. Was so. Worried. He thought. Alice had. Killed you." Emmett was struggling for words between gasps for air and laughs. "Then his. Gift would. Have no. Purpose. He'd be stuck. OW!"

Rosalie had hit Emmett hard in the chest, and then dragged him out of the room by his ear. It was kind of funny, beautiful Rosalie dragging huge, burly Emmett outside.

"Alice, what is Edward getting me?" Bella was skeptical

"I don't know Bella" I answered truthfully.

What _was _Edward getting her?

Then I was back in my 360 degrees mirror. I turned and looked at the clock, I raced down the stirs to the waiting car.

Hey, I cut the last chapter up, because I realized how ridiculously long it was. .  Hope you don't mind. The next new chapter will be up soon . . .I hope 


	2. Chapter 2

April 13, 8:05 a

**Sadly tear tear I am not Stephanie Meyer, so sadly more tears I don't own Twilight. . or Edward. . .**

April 13, 8:05 a.m.

During the ride to school I was bouncing in my seat I was so excited to tell Edward that they were going to get married, that Jasper had to put a hand on me a few times to calm me down.

As soon as the car stopped in the Forks High parking lot, I was out of that car, and searching for Edward. Dang, he's not here yet.

So I sat down on a picnic bench, and imagined Bella in her dress, and the wedding! The for some reason, I remembered prom, and that lovely dress I was wearing.

I imagined Bella in that dress, she looks so pretty!

"What _are _you thinking Alice?" I looked up to see Edward and Bella staring down at me.

"Oh nothing" I replied coyly. Then I turned back to my picture of Bella in my dress. I still had the thought in my mind as I looked up at Edward. He was smiling; he liked her in it too. I turned to go to my first class, as I walked away, I was thinking.

'She agrees' was all I thought, over and over again, until I was far enough away, at which time, I stared singing some old rock songs. The chorus to Should I Stay Or Should I Go, by the Clash, popped into my mind. It seemed to fit what Edward thought of his and Bella's relationship. Should I stay or should I go now?  
Should I stay or should I go now?  
If I go there will be trouble  
An if I stay it will be double

I stole a peek at Edward's face. He seemed to be very focused on something, I smiled; perfect. I laughed, out-loud. This can be fun, and it can last very long.

April 13th, 6:30

I heard the door close from my room; Edward was home. He was stomping up the stairs; I assume he was about halfway up when I heard a loud crack, followed by Edward's voice.

"Oops, Esme! When can we get these stairs fixed by?" What did he do now? I sure hope it wasn't _my _fault. I grinned; of course it's my fault.

He knocked on my door.

"Yes?" I was almost in hysterics laughing; this is going to be fun.

"What were you thinking today?" His voice sounded strained, and soft growl escaped his chest.

I decided I like playing the villain, and an image of me sitting in a high, wing-backed chair with me in it, with my hands in a tent, and I was laughing maniacally.

I heard Edward laugh, just a small one, and say "Yes Alice, that role fits you well"

Oops, I forgot he could read my mind, and disrupt my little fantasy.

"I really don't want to tell you Edward. You'll just have to figure this out like a normal mind-reading vampire. No psychic involved."

A growl irrupted from the doorway. Edward stood in the doorway, and he was holding the bedroom door!

"Edward," I said as calmly as I could. "You just ripped my door off its hinges." I pointed out, as if he didn't already know. "Jasper won't be very happy with you now."

He chuckled, and placed the door down, his eyes already turning back to a light brown.

"Fine, but I will find out, you can't sing old rock songs forever." With that he left.

I really _could _sing rock for a human's lifetime. There really are way too many rock songs.

May 1st, 6:10 a.m.

"Edward, Bella says yes." Bounced up to him, and said that once to him, then kept on repeating it to him in my mind. I had been doing that for a while, although usually only when Bella wasn't there, incase he snapped, and my visions changed because of me. I would die – figuratively, of course – if _I _were the reason for Edward and Bella not to marry. I loved them both far too much for that.

"Alice, this is driving me insane!" Edward groaned. Ha ha, perfect, this really is fun.

"Alice, one, you're not evil, you're just acting mean." He started, I rolled my eyes, I am evil, just maybe only to him. "Two, what does Bella say yes to?"

"You're the most fun to be evil to, Edward. For two reasons." I was stealing his strategy, _very _evil indeed. "One, because you react so strongly. Emmett's no fun because he'll forget about in about an hour, unless, of course, it's Rose who's teasing him."

Just as I was about to continue Emmett came in, looking all sad.

"What is it Emmett?" Edward asked, I noticed a sharp note in his usually calm voice. "Rose angry at you?" A small smile grew on Edward's face, although his brow was still furrowed.

I laughed a little true.

"No" I answered, he sounded like a five year-old who just got told his box of crayons was the old kind. "You guys were making fun of me." He really looked sad.

"Sorry Emmett." I answered, but I slowly backed away. I realized what Emmett was doing. Emmett was getting better, I had to admit, he could block his thoughts better know.

I didn't want to ruin this for Emmett, so I started to sing in my head, once again, it seemed to fit Edward's and Bella's relationship. Different lines floated through my mind.

It seemed to fit, the sleepless nights, the tears you cried - and Bella cried a lot when we all left – sorry about all the things I said to you, and I can't take them back, It almost all fits.

I was brought out of my Edward-Bella relationships song by a loud grunt. I had done my job, as had Emmett, so now Edward was lying on the white floor, with Emmett pinning him down. I laughed.

"He gotcha Edward." I smiled, it's really hard to prank Edward, it takes a lot of effort, but it's always worth it. "Jasper!" I know Jasper won't want to miss this.

He was down in a flash. I kiss on the check, and he was sitting on Edward's feet, and duct tape in his hands. Duct tape?

"Um, guys?" I asked. "What are you doing?" _Duct _tape?

"Kidnapping. What does it look like?" Emmett turned around to answer, and I noticed the smile that went from ear to ear, maybe farther, I couldn't tell. Duct tape?

"Wait, Duct tape?" Edward sounded a little scared. For my brother's safety I was a little nervous for him too.

"Oh yes." Jasper sounded very mischievous, a mix between mad scientist and a little boy on Christmas.

With that Jasper pulled a long piece off the roll, got off Edward's feet, and went to kneel beside his face. I watched in horror as Jasper taped Edward's mouth shut, the tape all the way around his head three times, just to be sure. Then, looking satisfied, Jasper returned to his feet.

He wrapped his arms tightly around his ankles, and winked at Emmett, who soon did the same, but to Edward's waist. Edward struggled a little, but lost hope when they both stood up, holding him like a log under their arms, then heaved him up onto their shoulders.

Edward spoke his parting words to me as they strode out of the living room: "Tell Bella I might not be there tonight."

'I wonder?' I closed my eyes and tried to picture what they are going to do him. I couldn't see a thing! They wouldn't bring him to the dogs, would they?

Emmett, Jasper and the wolves against Edward isn't fair. I didn't want them to kill Edward, Bella would be heartbroken, and then there'd be no wedding! 'Think, Alice, think!'

I decided to call Bella now.

**So the story is coming along. . .What do you think? REVIEWS!**


End file.
